Talk:Gary the Gadget Guy
Jeffwang16 03:53, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Moving I think we should move page to Gary the Gadget Guy. G''' is just his code name. Dancing Penguin 10:21, 27 May 2008 (UTC) g's easier to type. :). Whatever. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]]Forum 10:42, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Yes, much easier than Secret-Agent-Gary-The-Gadget-Guy :D '''G will redirect to Gary the Gadget Guy. Dancing Penguin 10:52, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Done! Dancing Penguin 11:04, 27 May 2008 (UTC) G's Secret Club Penguin said, " G didn't find the PSA ". duh The director found the psa First, it's Found''ed'' and second of all, we know that so no theres need to point it out. Protect There's been a lot of vandalism by IP addresses on this page. Can someone protect it to Registered Users only please? --Alxeedo [[User talk:Alxeedo111|TALK... or else]] request Templates NOW!!! 18:40, 30 March 2009 (UTC) I did it. --[[User:Staffan15|21'uɐɟɟɐ'ʇs]] Count to 15 !' 20:02, 30 March 2009 (UTC)' Sports shop is defunct, page is outdated Move to Gary? Should we just move the page to Gary? After all, the Gadget Guy is a title, not his real name. [[User:Spider880|'~Spider880']]† 13:33, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Should there be an appearances section here? Gallery We should have a gallery! I've already found that above picture! [[User:Iamred1|''Iamred Is Cool!]]' Speak to the Chief of Red Team! CLICK HERE! 09:26, 25 August 2009 (UTC)' I uploaded that for my article i found him a bunch of times--Rhysg9 10:20, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Glasses Well, if you transfer Gary's glasses to Club penguin, it's yours Wonderweez 00:05, March 12, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez 22:23 March 11, 2010 (UTC) Fix page... Can someone fix the placement of the text or unprotect the page? --Staffan15 (talk| ) 10:13, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Gary's lab coat Would it be necessary to note in the article that Gary made his lab coat himself? It is noted in Mission #9 Spy Seek, ''"Thank you, Agent. The lab coat is my own design: lots of pockets,very comfortable, and completely indestructible. Are you ready to begin?", Which is only said if you say, "Hey G, looking sharp! White is a good color for you!" EDIT: I have added this to the "Trivia" section. "Strength lies in differences, not in similarities" 23:04, November 6, 2010 (UTC) I am sorry Sorry i accidentally vandalised this site. Glad you guys fixed my mistake. Waddle on everybody! 22:51, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Who removed all the text!? Maybe we should put back all the text. We'll have to put it all back again. Also, where's the HQ page? Code Red! Everyone, we're under attack in violation! The Wiki's vandalized and some of the pages are too. It's our job to restore our faithful community back! Check the edit history corner on the left! Check out the vandalized pages and look out for the one who edited it! transmission's very low....I'm....losing.....Courage......man....out!........ Gary Epf Standerds "Gary the Gadget Guy always keeps his office always messy" wich he likes if you go into his office in Epf you can change the diffrent years if you go on 2010 its a popcorn mess!Alot of penguins would have to eat that popcorn for it not to be messy anymore. Sincerly, Anna603 Red Link There is a red link near the bottom of the trivia section - 14:16, February 18, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks, i removed the link from the section. Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:20, February 18, 2013 (UTC) G was my fave character OMG like seriously aside from aunt artic. G was one of my favorites. CheerleadersRockxoxo (talk) 02:13, September 8, 2014 (UTC)